


Necrose

by moonlitism



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitism/pseuds/moonlitism
Summary: uma moça desolada pela morte de seu amado recorre a um ritual absurdo--rewrite de uma historia antiga
Kudos: 1





	Necrose

**Manhã**

Uma sala de aula permeada por rumores. Alguém morreu aquela semana. Era jovem, conhecido naquele meio. Um ato trágico que se tornou a primeira página do noticiário local, com fotos explícitas e tudo, sedentos por leitores como eram.  
A porta se abriu. A menina com as madeixas tingidas de loiro os tinha presos em um rabo de cavalo, evidenciando seus olhos vermelhos, inchados. O burburinho se aquietou e todos se voltaram para ela, escapando um sussurro ou outro. Por sua vez os ignorou e rumou à mesa no canto mais fundo da sala, onde uma morena de cabelos desgrenhados limpava seus óculos de grossura invulgar. 

— Vai vir hoje, não, Suzi? Você me prometeu. 

Suzi confirmou em silêncio.   
A loura a fitou por cima do ombro e deu as costas quando o professor entrou. 

Seu nome era Sabrina.   
Era a namorada do falecido.   
Tão jovens, pobres amantes. 

Suzi abriu seu caderno que, por dentro, escondia um livro peculiar.   
Revisava ansiosamente o encantamento do ritual, sublinhando palavra por palavra com a ponta do dedo.   
Uma sílaba errada e tudo se tornaria um desastre. 

As duas se encontrariam mais tarde, no crepúsculo. 

* * *

**Noite**

Suzi segurava o papel com o endereço, escrita borrada pelo suor de suas mãos trêmulas. A porta abriu no horário marcado.   
Sabrina não disse nada. Arrastou um saco preto consigo e as duas se foram até uma construção abandonada.

Estava pesado.   
Algumas moscas tentavam se aglomerar em cima. 

Suzi montou um modesto altar com uma mesa caindo aos pedaços.  
Sabrina a ajudou a alocar o corpo e se sentou, apática. 

A morena engoliu seco.   
Estavam realmente fazendo aquilo. 

As velas estavam acesas, a lua estava cheia, e o único som naquela sala eram as palavras do encantamento.   
O que aquele texto invocava? Suzi não tinha certeza. 

E então, o silêncio. 

Nada. 

— Não funcionou. Você é idiota? — Sabrina reclamou. — Não sei como conseguiu me convencer a tentar essa bobagem. 

Levantou-se sozinha e se foi.   
Suzi não saiu do lugar. 

— Pode respirar agora. — anunciou, vendo que a outra não voltaria. 

O então defunto se ergueu torto.   
A barra da saia da morena girou junto com seus calcanhares enquanto ela batia palmas.  
Funcionou.  
Agora ele seria só dela.   
O garoto do qual ela era a pessoa mais próxima até Sabrina aparecer e estragar tudo. 

Beijou sua pele mórbida, saboreando seu chorume pútrido que evaporava de sua decomposição. O sabor era amargo. O morto a olhou, confuso. Não podia mais compreender aqueles atos, já não tinha alma. Só que isso não importava mais. 

Ela tirou suas vestes ritualisticas e, desajeitada, desabotoou o traje de seu amado, um pouco úmido e sujo de terra. 

Não podia ficar ereto, ela leu sobre.   
Contudo, tinha certeza que sentiria o mesmo que ela através do véu do éter.

Ah, ela de fato desejava aquela carne que já desmanchava ao toque, o rosto que se deformava ao mero acariciar. Riu quando seu olho cinzento caiu e fez o favor de pôr de volta. Era tão íntimo. As larvas que viviam dentro daquele ser juntavam-se à dança: A massageavam, engajavam, a amavam. A invadiam como o invadiram. A devorariam como o devoraram. 

Suas bochechas coraram quando abraçou aquele corpo frio e sentiu o perfume de cadaverina. Enfim, depois de muito tempo, as coisas eram como deviam. 

* * *

**Algum outro dia**

Um exemplar de jornal rodava mão a mão naquela sala de aula.   
Sabrina não pôde segurar o vômito ao ler a manchete. Algumas estranhas a abraçaram. Era demais para ela, pobre garota. 

Suzi foi encontrada morta. Coitadinha, tão jovem. Logo agora que começou a fazer amigos.   
Ela foi encontrada nua do lado de um cadáver em estágio avançado de composição, morta por diversas infecções causadas por repetidos atos de necrofilia.  
Por quanto tempo esteve fazendo aquilo? Por quanto tempo escondeu aquela depravação?   
Não obstante, jazia com seu amado agora, onde nem a morte os separariam. 


End file.
